Rowanpaw
❝ ''--'' ❞ — ''-- to --' Rowanpaw, otherwise known as Mick or Mickey, is an abnormally tiny tom with brown and white fur. He's heavily scarred and has odd, blue and green sectoral heterochromatic eyes. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Rowanpaw is an unusually tiny tom with thick and fluffy fur, and with a base coat of brown. He's covered with dark brown stripes and has freckles against his cheeks. He has a white chest, arms, belly, back legs, muzzle and tail-tip, and also has brick red leathers, ears and nose. He's covered in many brutal scars from when he was in the alleys. The side of his left face is completely ripped off, and he has a missing eye there, as well as a crushed back leg. Palette: : = Other Markings (#FFF1E4) : = Base (#3E2916) : = Stripes (#26190E) : = Leathers (#8E4A44) : = Eyes (#18B200) Voice: Miles Morales, Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse Scars: *hoo boy 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Conscientious -' -- * '''+ Empathetic-''' -- * '''+ Earnest -''' -- * '''± Innocent -''' * '''± Fragile -''' * '''− Phlegmatic -''' - * '''− Careless -''' - * '''− Naive -''' - '''Likes 'Dislikes' *Swimming *Fish 'Goals' * 'Fears' *Abandonment *Replacement *Judgement 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cottonheart, Sparkbite, Oakpaw, siblings, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Rowankit is born. *lol i cant remember but he fights his siblings ig *He becomes close to Oakkit, an older kit in the nursery, who he calls his boyfriend. *Rowankit is scolded by his mother after leaving the nursery. He is officially spooked of his mother. *He begins to question why his father isn't around. He begs for one from his mother, and actually begins to believe that Lynxleap is his father, but gets scolded once again from his mother. *Cottonheart goes missing, leaving Rowankit heartbroken. She had stated nothing to him before she left, neither to any of the other kits. She left them with no queen or caretaker of any kind. **Rowankit's siblings, Silkkit and Palekit, died soon after to unknown causes. *Rowankit meets Sparkpaw, a spooky apprentice who he thought was a nest in the tunnels. He forces him to be his father, and they are the bestest of friends ever afterwards! *Rowankit watches his dad fight 8424840 people at the peak. He is kinda spooked, but impressed too. *He decides it's time to get a break from Oakpaw. They break up and are no longer boyfriends. Rowankit is sad because he thought they would still be friends in the long run. *Rowankit becomes Rowanpaw alongside Cloudykit. They become friends. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Sparkbite, Wrenheart, Wildflame, Jimmy, etc Age Range: 6-now moons *Rowankit becomes Rowanpaw, apprenticed to Nightrunner. He's shocked about being the apprentice to the leader, but is very happy about it. *He goes to hunt for the first time with Nightrunner and catches a mouse, his first prey. He's very proud of his achievement. 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "It's greeeat." ---- :Sparkbite/Deputy/Adoptive Parent/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He's fine, I guess. Always... is busy though. And he's just gonna get busier. I guess he just doesn't have time for me anymore. I wouldn't wanna have time for me either, if I was him." description :Nightstar/Leader/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He's okay. Good to know he's improving as a leader. Hopefully he's improving? I don't know." description :Wildflame/Warrior/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/45% ::"He's cool, I guess. Cooler than most warriors, so I'm saying something." description :Oakpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Old Friend/Dot Rating(s)/20% ::"I don't know where he went, but he told me nothing. The usual, like always." description :Cottonheart/Former Queen/Biological Mother/Missing/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"This is all of your fault. I hate you." description :Emberfire/Warrior/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/50% ::"...She's nicer than most other people I know. Why does she do that, though?" description :Flareburr/Apprentice/Close Friend/Dot Rating(s)/45% ::"...I miss him. I miss him a lot." description |-|WindClan= "They are literally the most annoying beings in this forest, god.... except for my friends. " ---- :Wrenheart/Biological Father/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." :Weaselbite/Close Friend/Dot Rating(s)/50% ::"Diddly darn, we got the best rootin' tootin' illegal weapons down in these parts! Am I truly half WindClan now?" description |-|ShadowClan= "Big people." ---- |-|RiverClan= "Don't care." ---- |-|SkyClan= "Yeah, no. I forgot about them and honestly could care less." ---- |-|Cats Outside of the Clans= "Yikes..." ---- :Emmanuel/Close Friend/Dot Rating(s)/55% ::"...I'm so, so sorry..." description 'Trivia' *-- 'Quotes' ❝ "It's just another day of sun," Travis smiled gently, ruffling the top of the tiny tom's head as he spoke, then patted his back. "Listen, I know it's hard. It's hard out here and it's scary. But we wanna get you out and to your home, Mick. It's... it's just a leap of faith you need to take to get there. Maybe it's risky. But your not going alone." ❞ — Travis to Mick as they discussed leaving the alleys 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__ Rowan2.png|by boot rowan cry by kiwi uwu.png|cry sketch by kiwi rowanpaw braids.png|by kiwi, this time the man got braids rowanpaw headshot val.png|by val rowan_by_beenalongtime.png|by beenalongtime sketch by val 1.png|by val hey val if u see this i love u xd sketch by val 2.png|sketch by val!!!!! by pears.png|by pears!! ONESIE.png|itsa onesie BY VAL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|gift from val i fucken love her rowan by val.png|by val Pixel_row_by_sarah.png|by sarah Category:OC Category:ThunderClan Category:TotallyNotWillow Category:Apprentice Category:Characters